Friendly Adversaries Series: 01 Bright Ideas
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Winter in Mt. Thomas. What are the chances of finding some heat?


Bright Ideas

By Jaye Reid

Commenced: 26.7.2000

Completed: 19.08.2000

Disclaimer: I own them. Yes I do! What do you mean you don't believe me? Why wouldn't you? You think Southern Star and Channel Seven own them? What makes you think that? Ohhh… that little mention at the end of the program? Well, maybe I sorta stretched the truth a little bit, I mean in the dream I had last night I owned them! Problem was I woke up!! g Okay, the brilliantly talented people previously mentioned own them and Hal. created them with his buddy Tony.

Authors notes: Hello!! Well how many have I scared by writing another Blue Heelers fic?? There are probably heaps of new people who have no idea who the hell I am!! (Lucky them eh? g) It's been awhile since I have written any 'Heelers'.

If you are interested in reading any of my other BH work, it can be found on the main BH fanfiction archive or at my own web site. I have a new guestbook at the site, so if you signed the old one, please come in again and sign my new one… it looks really lonely.

Btw, everyone knows I love feedback, so please feel free to comment.

Dedication: To Rhiannon, coz she pestered me to write Blue Heelers again.

~*~*~*~

The driving rain pelted heavily on the streets. Gutters soon became raging mini torrents as the water swirled and gushed down the culvert's. Young limbs on tall ghost gum trees snapped whilst the thicker branches threatened and creaked in the howling wind.

As the rain began to ease, and the main force of the storm seemed to have passed, the Mt. Thomas police took it as a sign.

A sign that it was time to make a bolt for the Imperial before it started to rain again!

~*~

"What'll it be Peej?" queried Chris as he leaned casually on the bar. His well loved leather jacket stained with rain spots, and his hair damp from the shower of rain that had descended as they neared the Pub.

"Ah two beers thanks Chrissie," he replied before turning around to the table where his colleagues had begun to congregate. "Um… white wine Jo?"

"Yeah ta," she replied, "grab a bag of chips too will ya."

P.J. looked down his nose at Jo and gave her one of his *what do I look like here?* glances before grabbing a packet of chips from the basket on the bar.

"Nah not salt and vinegar, chicken," she called with a smile as she dropped her coat over the back of her chair and sat down at the table next to Ben.

"Hey, don't push ya luck," he replied with a laugh as he swapped the packets, tossing the chicken flavoured chips on the bar tray. "It's a bit quiet in here tonight isn't it Chris?"

"P.J. don't…" she started in a warning tone, but it was too late. Like an inexperienced actor foolish enough to mention the name of *that* Scottish play whilst in a theatre; on the mention of quiet, a loud ruckus bustled and shoved their way into the Imperial.

"Good one P.J… alright, alright you lot, you're not on the footy oval now. Keep it down to a dull roar will ya!" she chastised as the Mudlarks careered their way toward the bar after their Thursday night training session.

"Orange juice thanks P.J.," grinned Jack as he disengaged himself from the noisy group and headed for the coppers table.

"What do I look like?" he complained, verbalising his usual stare.

"The bloke shouting this round perhaps?" laughed Chris.

P.J. was still muttering under his breath as he handed her a $20 note and received very little in change in return.

"Beer, wine, orange juice, *chips*, beer," said P.J. as he unloaded the tray and put it on the empty table behind them as he collapsed into his chair. "Cheers," he offered raising his glass.

"Cheers," they all replied in unison, swallowing a mouthful or two of their respective drinks.

"Where's Tess tonight?" asked Jack.

"Humph! Excuse me? As if any of *us* would know," replied Jo before mumbling "or cared" to herself.

"It's just that she mentioned that she might drop in tonight, that was all," he continued ignoring Jo's tone. "What Tess really needs is to get out more."

"Ha! I could make some suggestions as to what I think she *really* needs," scoffed Ben.

"Now Benny boy, don't be like that," grinned P.J.

"I thought I might see if she was interested in going to the footy club ball this Saturday night," said Jack.

"Hey Stretch! I thought *I* was going to the do with you?" complained Jo.

"Perhaps he's planning a little menage a trois?" laughed P.J.

"A what?" asked Jack innocently.

"A menage a… Ah don't worry about it. If you don't know what it is then I'm not about to explain it to you," P.J. grinned.

Jack was still looking bewildered when Jo. leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. Like a kitten who had caught a mouse, she was feeling in a playful mood to boast on her extended vocabulary. The young constable then blushed an embarrassed crimson glow. 

"Bloody hell P.J.," he laughed shyly. "As if I would… with… with *one* of them even! No offense Jo."

"Oh none taken," giggled Jo.

"Well… perhaps, how about if Ben took Tess?" suggested Jack.

Ben nearly choked on his beer at this remark.

He scoffed. "Right there Jack, I'm gonna ask Tess Gallagher to the Football Club Ball."

"Oh… sounds like fun. I'd love to."

Ben's face dropped and was in direct contrast of the rest of the officers sitting around the table, who all glanced up to see Tess standing behind Ben.

"Hey Tess, pull up a pew," grinned Jack.

"Yeah," smiled P.J. He looked at Ben's forlorn face and tried desperately not to explode in laughter. "Get you a drink?"

"Yes thank you," she replied as she grabbed an extra chair and pulled it up to the table. "Orange juice would be great."

"No problems," he replied and headed for the Bar.

"So, the Mt. Thomas Football Club Ball. I'm guessing it's formal like most of them are?" she asked.

"Yeah it is," replied Jack. 

Ben cringed as many thoughts raced around in his head. Firstly the thought of having to take Tess *anywhere* that didn't require him to be ordered to. But he couldn't see how he could get out of it now. Secondly, sport wasn't his favourite way to waste a weekend so a football club ball didn't sound overly appealing. And thirdly, the thought of having to go formal? Saturday nights were for knocking around home in his favourite jeans with the fraying bottom edge and hole in the knee with a good movie and surrounded by takeaway boxes.

"Been to a few have you Tess?" enquired Jo.

"Oh yeah. A couple," she replied brightly. Oblivious to the mood of a couple of her colleagues. "Both on *and* off duty I might add. Back in Shepparton, the Shepp. United Footy Club have a *huge* do each year. And there's the Shepp. East one as well as the Annual Police and Firies Ball too. Although the last Police and Firies one was semi formal. Mind you, most still did the full formal thing."

"Here you go Tess," said P.J. handing her drink across the table to her.

"Thanks," she replied. She seemed to be holding court and she felt unusually chatty that night. "Anyway, yeah… they're great fun. Most of the punters were pretty well behaved. It was usually a quiet night in the rest of the town when they were on. Although the netballers at the club always went right off! I guess it was a good release to the pressure of the season. They take their sport pretty seriously up there."

"Well so do we," replied Jack proudly. "The Mudlarks are a side to be reckoned with. Nearly won the Final last season. This season is in the bag!"

"Glad to here it," added Tom as he joined the group.

"Ah boss. You going to the Ball on Saturday night?" asked Jo.

"Yes are you?" asked Tess turning to Tom. "Ben's actually asked me to go along."

"Really?" grinned Tom looking at Ben, wondering just *how* that came about. Ben may have had a change of heart about the new sergeant he thought. "No, I don't think I will be. Who's on call Saturday night anyway?" Tom quizzed.

"Oh damn. Sorry Tess. I've just realised I'm on call," said Ben trying hard to hide his smile.

"Nah Ben, you should go out. I'll do it," said P.J. "I'm just going to be kicking round back at home. Watching video's you know generally veging out."

"Gee *thanks mate*" replied Ben through gritted teeth. "Remind me to pay you back for this one day."

"Hey, don't worry about it," P.J. replied jovially, "anytime for a friend."

"Then it's all settled," smiled Tees. "I just have to get something nice to wear. All those sort of things, dresses and stuff, are packed away somewhere between here and Shepp. still."

"I have to duck over to St. David's after work myself tomorrow and pick up my dress," commented Jo.

"You're going too?" asked Tess sipping at her orange juice.

"Umm… yeah," replied Jo. She sat up straighter in her chair, feeling like she perhaps needed to prepare for an attack. "Jack asked me to go."

"Hmmm," Tess replied giving Jack a curious glance, "I see."

"Well we're *going* there together…" stumbled Jack, "well I mean there is a group of us going and well we're not *really* going there together, that is to say we are… like I'm *taking* Jo. but we're going there together sorta, but not if you know what I mean? That is…"

"Lawson… really, we get the general gist of it," interrupted Tom putting Jack out of his misery.

Jack's face again resembled a shade similar to beetroot, as he was still reeling from the last comment from P.J.

"There are a few good shops over in St. David's then?" queried Tess.

"Yeah sure. There were stacks of dresses in the shop I'm getting mine from," replied Jo.

"Well, you wouldn't say no to some company would you? You can show me the fashion houses of St. David's!" smiled Tess.

Jo put on a brave half smile and nodded cautiously before filling her mouth with potato chips to avoid the risk of saying the wrong thing.

Tom and P.J. sat back, both with bemused faces. In some ways they individually wished they *were* going. Just to witness the whole charade.

~*~*~*~

"It's all *your* fault," complained Ben pointing his notebook at Jack.

"How's it *my* fault?" Jack retaliated. "All I said was that she should get out more. You're the one who asked her to go to the Ball."

"I didn't…." started Ben loudly before looking around and then lowering his voice, "I didn't *technically* ask her. It just happened. And it was *your* idea about the footy club Ball."

"I don't know what you blokes are complaining about," added Jo sullenly, "I'm the one taking her shopping."

"Joanne… What are you complaining about?" asked P.J. overhearing her comments as he wandered out of his office. "You're a woman. Women *love* to shop! You worship the *sale* banners and I guarantee you can draw your plastic just as quickly as you can draw your gun."

"Ha de ha ha ha," she replied dryly. "Not *all* women like to shop you know P.J."

"Ah well… Mags loved to shop. Especially the bargains. I remember this lamp she bought once, until we found it was stolen property!," he added wistfully and then smiled. Focussing on some point on his own horizon. "Sale was her favourite word I think!"

"Yeah I bet it was," replied Ben with a smile to his colleague. Jack and Jo. looked at each other awkwardly. It was a reaction they were still learning to live with at P.J.'s mention of Maggie.

"Ah Jack… can you dig out last month's lost property report for me?" P.J. asked, mindful of their reaction to Maggie's name. He thought it best to change the subject and focus back on work. "I might have something on the theft down at the Massey Ferguson dealership."

"Yeah sure P.J.," Jack replied. "I'll bring it in if you like. Honestly I don't know how *anyone* steals three huge tractors, in the middle of a cold still night, without anyone seeing or *hearing* anything?"

"Good morning!" announced Tess breezing into the office, "How are we all today?"

"Hmm… fine," came the mumbled reply from all the uniformed officers.

"Ahhh… we've got a decent case of Fridayitis by the sound of you lot," Tess continued with a smile as she headed to the locker room. "I think a nice morning tea later might brighten everyone up."

Jack lent back in his chair towards Ben with a bemused look on his face. "What was that then?" Ben asked Jack quietly.

"Well you were the one who said she needed to lighten up a bit," Jack replied in a loud whisper.

"Humph! Lighten up? Mate she's gone from Atillia the Hun to Mary Poppins in 6 point 5 seconds!" continued Ben.

"Well maybe she got what you were insinuating she *really* needed," grinned Jo walking passed.

"Well she didn't get it from me!" replied Ben. "Home in bed *alone* last night. Early!"

"Hell Jo, don't look at me!" chastised Jack.

"Well I think we can also discount P.J.," continued Jo, "because well, you know… it just wouldn't..."

"Morning all!" said Tom as the screen door slammed and he rounded the swing-door on the counter.

All three uniformed officers looked at each other and grinned before a chorus of "Nah" and then proceeded to choke on their laughter.

"What's gotten into all of you?" queried Tom rhetorically as he raised an eyebrow before going into his office.

~*~

All day the officers were kept on their toes as Tess seemed to flit happily around the office.

"I dunno what she's on today," commented Jo as they congregated around the coffee machine. It was late afternoon and Tess was in Tom's office going over reports.

"It's definitely freaky, you're telling me," replied Jack.

"Or perhaps," offered P.J. slapping Ben on the shoulder as he joined the conversation taking place outside his office door, "it's just the prospect of going out with Ben here that has her all excited."

"In ya dreams P.J.," Ben replied defensively.

"You never know your luck Ben," laughed P.J.

"Jo?" called Tess from the main office.

"Um yeah?" she replied apprehensively as she ducked her head around from the hiding corner.

"How about we head off for St. David's?" queried Tess. "It's been a long day."

"Ah but… we've, well *I've* got twenty minutes of my shift still," Jo replied as she looked at her watch.

"No, come on. That's fine. It's okay with Tom. I'm sure the guys don't mind. Do you fellas?"

Jack and Ben looked at each other and shook their heads. 

"Not as if World War 3 is going to break out in the next twenty minutes," replied Ben.

"Good. Let's go then Jo."

"I'll just get my bag," she replied and wandered into the lockers.

Tess sided up to Ben as he leaned on the side counter. "Ah Ben… about tomorrow night."

"Yeah?" he replied, smiling and hoping for a reprieve. Not that one was likely.

"Do you want *me* to pick *you* up or should we meet there?"

"I guess I can pick *you* up," he replied. "Jack? What time does this thing kick off tomorrow night?"

"Dinner is at 7," Jack called as he put all the mugs used that day into a sink of soapy water.

"6.30 then?" asked Tess.

Ben gave her a half hearted fake smile and nodded.

"Come on then Jo," continued Tess calling into the locker room, "Let's go!"

Ben watched his female colleagues depart the Station together, before signing deeply and sitting against his desk.

"Tomorrow night's gonna be a long one," he mumbled to himself.

~*~*~*~

Ben stood at Tess' front door for a minute or two before tentatively knocking.

As he stood there waiting, he wondered what he'd done wrong in life to deserve this? He knocked a second time. He was just starting to think, or perhaps hope, she had seen this as a joke and not wanted to go. His hopes however were dashed when he heard a key turn in the door.

"Hello there! Perfect timing. I'm having trouble doing up the clasp on this pendant. Could you?" she asked in one long breath, spinning around and holding either side of the chain up in her fingers.

Ben stood in the doorway totally speechless.

When he didn't take the chain from her, Tess looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Ben?" she queried.

"Ah yeah sorry," he replied reemerging from a trance.

"Thanks," she replied turning back around.

Ben fumbled with the tiny chain, berating himself for feeling like a teenager on his first date. He reminded himself that Tess was his superior, his boss. The person who denied him the chance to be sergeant and work his way back to where he wanted to be. Back in plain clothes. But it was difficult to comprehend that Sergeant Tess Gallagher and *this* woman standing in front of him in a black strapless evening dress with at least 2 inch heels to match, were one and the same person.

"Got it?" asked Tess.

"Umm, almost, yeah… yep," he replied as he finally managed to close the clip.

"Thanks. Well, I'm ready to go," she replied as she picked up her purse from the table inside the door.

"Let's go then," smiled Ben.

~*~

Ben and Tess tentatively entered the already crowded clubrooms.

"Drink?" asked Ben as they headed towards their designated table.

"Thanks. Just a coke," she replied.

"Back in a tic then," he said before disappeared into the crowd towards the bar.

Over at the bar, Ben found Jack and Jo. chatting to each other.

"Ya made it mate," grinned Jack. "Where's your date?"

"Um.. over there," said Ben pointing across towards their table. "Jo, is that what she bought when you went shopping yesterday?"

"Well… tell me what it looks like?" replied Jo. with a bemused smile.

"Well, it's… it's… ah well…"

Jo laughed. "Yep, sounds like it. Looks good on her doesn't it!"

Ben opened his mouth to say something but words failed him.

"Gees… sounds like I better have a look for myself," said Jack. "That good eh?"

"Mate, if she wasn't the sergeant…" started Ben and then stopped himself. He remembered how attractive he thought she was the day she got *his* job. And that was just it. She outranked him. It wouldn't be a problem for him normally, but outranking him at the same Station put her totally off limits.

"So she's still doing the Mary Poppins then?" laughed Jack.

"Yeah, but looking like Monroe," Ben replied. "Anyway, better get her this drink."

"Planning on getting her drunk and…"

"Jo! It's coke, and don't even *think* of going there," interrupted Ben.

"Ohh… touchie are we tonight?" she laughed.

Ben shook his head and wandered back through the crowd towards Tess.

"This is going to be interesting to watch," said Jo.

"Sure is. I wonder if… oh gees… I can see what she's wearing now," said Jack looking hard in the direction Ben disappeared. "No wonder he's acting all strange!"

~*~

Ben found himself enjoying Tess' company during the evening. He forgot about his annoyance with her for a little while. Jack and Jo. were both seated at the same table along with some of Jack's football mates and their girlfriends. After the terrible year he'd had, Ben felt good to get out and laugh again. Everyone had rushed to comfort P.J. after Maggie died. And rightly so he thought. They loved each other. But he had loved her too. P.J. probably realised that, but it was something never spoken. Therefore he mourned in silence and alone.

The frivolity of Jack's teammates divulging tales of the previous years end of season trip was interrupted by the club president.

"Ben Stewart?"

"That's him there Bernie," said Jack with a chuckle pointing at Ben. "What's he done now?"

"There is an urgent message for you from a P.J.? 'Needs you to phone him."

"Ta," replied Ben looking concerned, "back in a tic, have to find a phone."

"Here, use my mobile," offered Tess grabbing her bag and fossicking through it.

"Great," replied Ben as he took the phone and punched in the number.

"P.J.?… Yeah Ben... What's up mate?… Yeah… yep… you're kidding… no, honest that's fine… yeah I'm right to drive… okay bye."

"Problem?" asked Tess.

"C.I. car sounds like it's done a water hose, so it's not going anywhere. There's been a call out. Our uniforms are here and obviously aren't going anywhere either," stated Ben nodding towards Jo. and Jack with their 3rd or 4th scotch and coke for the night. "St. David's is tied up with a smash over there."

"Which therefore leaves us," replied Tess standing up.

"Nah… you stay," said Ben standing and putting his hand on her shoulder absentmindedly. He removed it as soon as his fingers connected with her bare skin. For a second his mind spun. "Why spoil the night for both of us."

"No, it's fine. All part of the job. We can always come back," she replied.

"See you later guys," said Tess before heading for the door.

"See ya," called Jo. "Hey Ben?"

"Yeah Jo.?" asked Ben as he put his jacket on.

"Don't get sprung parking anywhere!" she laughed.

"Oh you're funny… thanks for the advice there Jo., but I doubt that I will be needing it," he replied as he shook his head at her and wandered out after Tess.

~*~

Despite the call being a cold burg., they dropped in at the Station and checked out their service revolvers.

"Have you any spare clothes here?" asked Ben. "I mean *that* isn't exactly standard issue!"

"No. I took everything home last night. No time to go home and change," she replied.

"Well, if you lock up here I'll run in to my place and get a jumper or something. You'll freeze otherwise."

Tess thought about saying no for a second, she didn't want to impose. But she knew he was right, she was already freezing and wished she'd grabbed a jacket. She nodded and Ben disappeared quickly out the door.

~*~

They arrived at the address. It had started to rain on their way to the shop. Every thing looked quiet. Tess felt quite warm now. Ben's jumper abeit several sizes too big for her along with the heater on in the 4WD had done the trick. Her cheeks felt flushed and red when she alighted from the vehicle and hit the cold night air. Well that was her excuse. She refused to entertain the thought that it was the company she found herself in.

They walked to the front of the electrical shop, one of the windows had been smashed, the brick still sitting amongst the broken glass in the display.

"We'll get that for prints," stated Ben, "But I dunno, looks pretty amateurish to me."

"Could be right," replied Tess, "I mean if you're planning a major break and enter you don't usually use a brick as your method of entry do you?"

"No."

"Let's see if…" began Tess, but there was a huge crash and the sound of breaking glass from behind the shop that interrupted her.

Ben and Tess glanced at each other before taking off to investigate. The laneway leading to the back of the shop was littered with puddles and resembled a well trodden cow paddock. The mud stuck and splattered on their shoes and clothes. Tess struggled to move quickly in the quagmire with her long dress.

Ben reached the back of the building first, stopped and then started laughing.

"What?" asked Tess finally catching up.

Ben pointed at a saturated ginger cat, perched on top of a rubbish bin. A crate of empty soft-drink bottles lay smashed and scattered on the ground.

"He's not going to get a refund on those bottles," said Ben. "Come on."

They began to weave their way back along the lane, this time avoiding as much of the mud as they could.

Headlights suddenly blinded them as a car turned in off the street and parked in the laneway.

"Hey you! What do ya think ya doin'?" the driver yelled at them as he got out of his car. "The cops are here ya know. I've been broken into."

"It's alright, we *are* the police," called Tess putting her arm up to shield her eyes from the light. "Can you turn your headlights off please?"

The driver reached in and did as he was told before closing the door.

"*You're* the police?" he questioned skeptically as they finally reached him. "Dressed like that?"

"Ah yes… we'd been off duty," Ben replied taking out his police ID.

The shop-owner nodded. "Look sorry… it's just when I saw you walking along the laneway, well it's late, it's dark and I thought you two might have been well… you know… some people don't care where they do it these days."

Ben and Tess both looked embarrassed at the shop-owners suggestion. Ben glanced at Tess before finding his voice.

"Ah the shop…" asked Ben.

"Yeah. I've got one of those monitored silent alarm thingies. They call you guys and they call me."

"The only thing seems to be the brick through the window, " stated Tess as they walked over to the broken window. "We'll take it for prints but I wouldn't hold your breath I'm sorry to say. Can you give us a list of goods missing?"

"Can it wait until morning? The list I mean. I don't usually put anything too expensive in the front window anyway," he replied.

"Yep, sure," replied Ben, "but we'll get that brick now."

~*~*~*~

"Come on Ben," said Tess wearily, "we can finish this paperwork later."

"Yeah alright, sounds good to me," Ben replied rubbing his eyes before running his hands through his short blonde hair. "Ahhhh…." He sighed before starting to yawn, "I'd better take you home. You should soak that dress in cold water you know, so the mud doesn't set a stain."

Tess smiled and laughed. "You a Martha Gardener devotee?"

"Nah… just had some experience with mud I guess," he replied with a grin.

"Well come on, let's go," she said as she headed for the light switch. Ben pushed his chair under the desk as he grabbed his mud splattered jacket from the back of it and headed toward the door. Tess flicked the switch off and the room was sent into darkness. The street lights threw a pale glow into the doorway as Ben held the door open for Tess.

"It was a good joke," said Tess matter of factly as she pulled the main door closed and put the key in the lock. "So who won the bet?"

"Sorry what?" replied Ben.

"Oh come on," she replied as she turned the key and pushed on the door, "you can't tell me you *seriously* invited me to the football club tonight?"

"Well, if you didn't think I was serious, why did you seem so keen about it. Why did you say yes?" he asked in a surprised tone and avoiding *her* question as they stood on the verandah.

"I don't really know," she replied without hesitation as they walked down the steps together. "They're usually good fun. And I guess… you know, I wanted to fit in around here. I mean I knew it wouldn't be easy coming here. Not with the circumstances surrounding the position being vacant and everything. But it's been tougher than I thought it would be."

Ben unlocked the car. He didn't really know what to say to her. But as they drove out the Station driveway, she didn't seem as if she was looking for a discussion, just an ear to listen to her.

"You know sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't have just been easier staying a Senior Connie up in Shepp.? Sorting out domestics up the north end, hassling the Friday – Saturday night hoons chucking laps down around the lake or out the quarter mile.

"But everyone wants to work their way up the ladder," replied Ben.

"Yeah, but everyone at the Station believed this was *your* ladder. Not mine. Look, I'm not sorry Ben. I wanted the job and I got the job. I *am* sorry that it has created this tension between us. We were getting along fine in the caf. that day. I would have hoped we could be friends. I did try and tell you I was there for the same reason you were."

"Yeah, I know you were when I think back at the conversation now," replied Ben.

"Perhaps we could try this again then?" asked Tess as they stopped outside her house. "Do you want a coffee?"

Ben looked at Tess and wondered why the odds always seemed to be stacked against him. He knew he could trust himself to just go in for a coffee. But what then? What about tomorrow or the next day he thought. He let himself fall for Maggie and he knew where that got him. What if down the track he wanted more? He knew the problem of wanting more couldn't be solved. While they had to work together he would need to keep it as a purely business like, work orientated relationship.

"Coffee? Nah… thanks all the same," Ben replied.

"Okay, well… I hope you won the bet," she said as she went to get out of the car.

"Tess," he said reaching over and grabbing her arm, at least there was the jumper between his hand and her bare skin this time. She stopped and looked at him. "Tess… honestly, there wasn't a bet. I enjoyed myself tonight."

She smiled and nodded. "I enjoyed myself too. Thank you for asking me," she conceded.

Tess closed the car door and Ben watched and waited until she was safely inside before leaving. It hadn't been an unpleasant night after all.

The End.


End file.
